Fix You
by la-quinn
Summary: After he is diagnosed with a near fatal brain tumour, Axel becomes a patient at an infamous hospital, nicknamed hospital oblivion. Once there he gradually forms a bond with Larxene, a nurse with icy blue eyes. Had to cut summary, full summary inside.
1. Preface

**Summary- After he is diagnosed with a near fatal brain tumour, Axel becomes a patient at an infamous hospital, nicknamed hospital oblivion, once there he meets Larxene a nurse with icy blue eyes and an equally icy heart to match, over the course of a year they gradually form an unbreakable bond, but as Axel's condition begins to worsen they both learn that nothing lasts forever.**

_Fix You_

_Preface_

_I always took life for granted. It's save to say that I never really lived up to my "full potential." Up to now, all I've ever really done is wander through life half-heartedly._

_And as I lay here on my hospital bed, living what would most likely be my final moments, all I could do was to look bad at my life, and wish. Maybe if I had been more… willing__ to make a name for myself, maybe there wouldn't be a gaping whole in my chest, where my joy should reside._

_Larxene walked beside me, her clear blue eyes, shimmering with tear, were locked on me._

_"__You'll be ok," she lied, the smile on her face was evidently false, "They'll fight it, just you wait and see," The look in her eyes heavily contradicted what she just said, but I nodding in agreement anyway._

_We approached the surgery room, and the doctor ordered Larxene to wait outside._

_"__I'll wait for you Axel," she began, "Always,"_

_The Surgeons began the preparation for the procedure, all busily darted from one monitor to another._

_The Doctor, Dr. Vexen Even , stepped towards me, a needle in his right hand._

_"__Axel, you're going to feel a sharp stabbing pain," he announced, as the needle pierced the skin on my left forearm, "I'm just injecting you with some anaesthetic, you're going to feel very, very tired in the next few seconds or so, just make sure you succumb to the feeling," after all of the anaesthetic had been injected into my blood stream, Vexen withdrew the needle and stepped back from the operation table ._

_After a few seconds had passed, I began to feel overwhelmingly exhausted, and I felt as if my eyelids were forcing themselves shut. I obeyed Vexen's command, and let them shut. I began to drift into a sleep, one which I would never awake from._


	2. Diagnosis

**Please read the Author Note Below the chapter, it's a little long but has important information about my updating pattern**

Chapter 1

Diagnosis

_~Axel POV~_

The waiting room was almost completely desolate, containing only myself and a withered old woman sat directly parallel from me, who was currently busy scowling at my eyeliner and skin tight, crotch enhancing black jeans. The only sound in the room was the taunting tick of the clock that hung on the space above the doctor's room, mocking the patients and the almost certain displeasure that lurked around the corner. A corner I was having the unluckiness of turning around today. The ancient woman sat opposite me, trying her best to cloak her judgemental glares, was reading an issue of "prima" magazine which, abiding to the rules of every single hospital waiting room in the world, was undoubtedly also ancient. The front cover read "laugh your way to a sexier body," which is something the snobby old bitch could at least attempt for once. The waiting room had been engulfed in this unbearably disdainful atmosphere for no longer than fifteen minutes excruciatingly slow minutes of torment until, to my sheer joy, the doctor emerged from his pit with a smile that made me even more anxious than I was to begin with,

"Axel," his voice was both calming, yet assertive in one single breath, something not many people have managed to master. I stood up off the chair, trying my best to rearrange myself down below, which earned me yet another disgusted glare from the woman. He stepped his room, gesturing that I follow him, which I did. Once inside, he sat behind his desk with an all too friendly smirk on hs face.

"So Axel, I have the results of your scan right here," he informed me, glancing towards the computer screen that resided in between us, "and I'm afraid it's not good news," after that my spirit plummeted drastically. All the need for humour had faded away.

"What d'you mean _not good news?" _I asked, trying my best not to sound like I was snapping, but undoubtedly failing quite miserably.

"Well," he began, the tone of his voice hinting at the seriousness of the new ahead "the scan revealed a tumour on the left side of your brain," stunned was an understatement to what was feeling at that very moment. A brain tumour. Unlucky.

"Don't people die from brain tumours?" was the only response I could think of and I wouldn't have been too pissed if he had started laughing, I know I would if the positions were reversed. Though I guess I'm not that lucky

"Yes," he began, the expression in his face showed that great amount of thought that was going into his next response, "although, the form of the disease you have has a high survival rate, but it can develop into a far more deadly form quite easily." So half good news, half bad news. My outlook was less bleak than before, although I was obviously still incredibly devastated. "You will need intense chemotherapy, and I will have to refer you to a doctor at Twilight Town hospital."

"What?" I replied in an instant "you mean hospital oblivion? I might as well just fucking kill myself now and avoid the hassle,"

"No need for the obscene language," he ordered sternly, shaking his head a little, just like a firm parent would to their children, "Hospital Obliv-... I mean Twilight Town Hospital is a very respectable and Dr. Vexen, who will most likely be your doctor once you are there, is one of the best doctors I know," the computer screen now attracted his full attention and, after adjusting the position of the screen so the contents on it evaded my view, began typing furiously his fingers never fully leaving the keypad until a few minutes. He than got up, stared at me for a while, and then finally spoke, his voice gained more authority and lost most of its inviting charm that I was beginning to like.

"Thank you for coming today Alex, I have sent your notes to the hospital, and you are due to begin chemotherapy in two weeks, hopefully if the tumour doesn't develop, we'll beat this," he opened the door for me, not attempting to even look at me and then sat back down again, now completely ignoring my existence.

"Thanks. Bye" I finished, and then stepped out of the room.

I left the outpatients building and began to walk home, slowly dying, not just because of the tumour that was slowly sapping my energy, but because of the stadium where the "fight" against the disease will now take place.

* * *

**I apologise for the severe lack of updates recently and I know it's taken a while to get the first chapter up, and a short first chapter at that, but My laptop has broken so I have no computer to update, but now on a Friday night/ Saturday morning I will be updating (almost every Friday/Saturday, I may miss a few now and then) and that goes for ALL of my stories, so fix you may not be updated every Fridays I have four to write. I'll be writing/planning in my notebook throughout the week so I'm not rushing stories on a Friday evening.**

**My god, how many times was Friday said then? :D**

**ps. if there is any mistakes in this chapter please let me know so they can be corrected at once, I am well known for my horrible typos.**


End file.
